


Spring Breakers

by nihilistshiro



Series: Shance: Modern AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I should be sleeping rn but this takes precedence, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Rimming, Spring Break, explicit content, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: When Lance decides to show Shiro what spring break is all about and takes him on a sunny vacation, Shiro can't help but show his appreciation...(This is part four of a Shance series, where Shiro is a firefighter and Lance is a PhD student. You can find the first part of the serieshere).





	Spring Breakers

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, this happened. 
> 
> Totally planned on finishing chapter 3 of my YOI fic while I'm away on spring break, but then I got here and was struck with inspiration for this little one shot. THIS ISN'T EVEN THE NEXT ONE SHOT I HAD PLANNED.
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> But, when inspiration strikes, you gotta do what you gotta do and tbh I've had so much fucking fun writing Shance and I love them!! Anyhow, hope you enjoy!!

“This...” Shiro started as he looked up at the hot pink neon sign for the Flamingo Inn, “is not what I was expecting.”

Lance chuckled as he stepped out of the rental car, firmly shutting the door. He moved around to the open trunk and pulled out his weekender bag, slinging the leather strap across his shoulder. The entire strip was filled with vacation rentals, all painted bright colors and lined with palm trees. 

“I know, right?” Lance said with a grin as he slipped his hand into Shiro's. 

They were officially on spring break. 

“Come on,” Lance said, his blue eyes twinkling as he pulled Shiro into the hotel so they could check in. 

They quickly got their room keys – which were adorned with plastic flamingo keychains – and made their way around the large building, climbing two flights of stairs to reach unit number 12, their home for the next week. 

Despite Shiro's apprehension of being “too old for that shit,” Lance was thrumming with excitement. On one of their first dates, it was revealed that Shiro never went away for spring break in college, since he worked through school and afterward spent his time training to be a firefighter. 

Winter term left Lance buried in grading and research for his dissertation, so he was definitely ready for a vacation. And aside from all that, it was also their first trip away together. 

He decided to pull out all the stops to give his boyfriend the ultimate spring break experience, down to their ‘Florida wardrobes.’ He’d been a little nervous picking out clothes for Takashi, thinking that he would either be uncomfortable or downright opposed to some of the items, but to Lance’s surprise he’d been chill about the whole thing and even humored Lance with a fashion show.

The muscles in Shiro’s broad chest rippled beneath the short-sleeved lavender button up as he hoisted his backpack up higher. The shirt had a tiny pineapple icon embroidered into it, the top two buttons undone to expose smooth skin. The white shorts Lance picked out to go with them were  _ short _ . Much shorter than any of the others Shiro owned, and they exposed his thick thighs in a way that made Lance’s mouth go dry. To finish off the look, Lance gave him cheesy neon purple sunglasses and a baseball cap that he was wearing backwards, the white tuft of his hair poking through. 

“Ready?” Lance asked, looking up into his own reflection in Shiro’s shades. 

He could see the outfit he picked out for himself – another short-sleeved button up that boasted a pastel teal background covered with a pattern made up entirely of small pink sharks. His shorts were grey and longer that the ones he stuck Takashi in. 

Shiro pulled his sunglass from his eyes, revealing his tired stare.

“Yes,” he said dryly. 

Their flights were delayed on the way out, costing them the first day of their vacation and making Shiro grumpy. Lance couldn’t blame him. He was just relieved that they were finally there and ready to vacation.

He put his key into the lock and twisted, turning the knob as the door opened to reveal their room. Lance tugged Shiro inside and promptly shut the door behind them, taking in the surprise on Shiro’s face as his mercury gaze rounded at the sight before him.

The room was gorgeous, walls the color of the ocean sky adorned with tasteful beach decor. They reserved a king-sized bed, which was covered with a plush white comforter and turquoise pillows that matched the walls. In the corner was an oversized wicker chair and ottoman, but what stood out the most was the wall of windows, complete with a sliding glass door that lead out onto a private balcony. 

“Woah,” Shiro breathed, walking dazedly toward the windows as he looked out across the endless expanse of water.

It was a beautiful day, cloudless skies and sun shining bright. There were a handful of people on the beach below, but Lance specifically booked this location because it was located between the college-aged spring breakers to the north and the retiree communities to the south. Most of the other people in that area were young families or couples.

Lance dropped his bag near the closet and went over to where Shiro still stood, tugging the backpack from his shoulders and setting it down at their feet. He unlocked the sliding door, pulling it open and stepping out into the sunlight and ocean breeze. His chocolate hair ruffled in the wind as his eyes traced along the water. 

The heat was incredible, and he found himself unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging out of it. He shuddered when he felt Shiro’s heavy arms gently loop around his waist, the contact sending goosebumps across his bare skin as Shiro’s lips landed softly behind his ear. He could feel the taller man nuzzling into his hair, his breath tickling Lance as he spoke.

“This is incredible,” he murmured, fingers tracing lazy circles over Lance’s hip bones.  “Thank you for making all of this happen.”

“My pleasure,” Lance purred, turning in the circle of Takashi’s arms to plant a soft kiss on his jaw. 

Shiro brought his left hand beneath Lance’s chin, lifting his face so he could capture his mouth in a languid kiss. Their lips molded together and Lance sighed into it, loving the feel of Shiro’s sturdy frame wrapping around him as his mouth devoured Lance’s own. Shiro nipped at his lower lip, his thumb pulling lightly at Lance’s chin, urging him open so that he could sweep his tongue into the wet heat of Lance’s mouth.

Takashi’s arms slid down his sides, stroking his skin before tugging Lance closer as the kiss deepened, their tongues tangling together, the pace quickening. Lance’s hands reached up, tugging the cap off of Shiro’s head before his long, nimble fingers wove into his hair, tugging against the silky tufts. Shiro grunted, his mouth moving aggressively across Lance’s mouth, dragging his lips across his cheek and his jaw until he found the delicate flesh of Lance’s neck.

Lance let out a choked moan as Takashi’s teeth sank into him and he could feel his hard length pressed against his belly. Without word, Shiro’s left arm gripped Lance like a vice and lifted him, turning so he could get back into the room and toss him down onto the bed. 

Shiro tugged at the buttons of his shirt, blood burning beneath his skin as he looked down at Lance, his beautiful honey-colored skin glowing against the white bedding.

Lance chuckled, gaze traveling down to the erection straining against Shiro’s short shorts. They were impossibly tight now and the pressure was driving Shiro insane. He looked down at himself, following Lance’s stare and couldn’t suppress his own huff of laughter at how ridiculous his boner looked. He shed them quickly, along with the shirt and was left in nothing but the pale pink boxer briefs Lance bought him so that he could actually wear the white shorts. 

“Off,” he said, dragging Lance to the edge of the bed and tugging at the hem of his shorts.

Lance let out a yelp of surprise, cheeks flushing pink as he quaked under the heat of Shiro’s silver gaze.

“I-I’m surprised,” he managed to stutter out. “I thought for sure you’d want to nap when we got here.”

Takashi smirked then, his full lips twisting into a lopsided grin that sent blood rushing to Lance’s groin. 

“Me too,” he responded, voice husky as he reached up to pinch open the button on Lance’s shorts, sliding the zipper down smoothly.

He tugged, pulling off his shorts and briefs in one swift movement.

“But seeing this place, knowing that you put all this together for me…” Shiro’s voice trailed off as his smokey gaze burned into Lance’s owlish expression. “I need to pay you back somehow.”

With that, Shiro skimmed a hand along the inside of Lance’s thigh, nudging his thighs apart so he could kneel between them. He lifted Lance’s knees, hooking them over his shoulders and, without warning, ran his tongue along Lance’s entrance. 

“H-holy shit,” Lance stammered, toes curling at the pressure of Takashi’s mouth against him.

He laved the area, massaging the skin around his hole, teasing Lance with soft flicks of his tongue that sent sparks of heat shooting through him like firecrackers. Shiro ate him open greedily, allowing his saliva to dribble across Lance’s puckered skin, his own cock aching incredibly hard in his briefs as Lance mewled under his ministrations. He pursed his lips, sucking at Lance’s entrance as he reached up with his left hand to form a tight circle around the base of Lance’s bobbing cock, keeping it out of the way as he continued to torment as he alternated between licking and sucking and oh, the sounds coming from Lance would be the death of him.

Shiro felt precum  seep from his head, leaving a dark stain against the light fabric of his briefs. He laved against Lance’s entrance a few moments more before pushing his tongue slowly inside him. Lance sobbed and Shiro’s eyes darted to the open glass door. 

“Quiet, baby,” Shiro rasped through a wicked grin, his voice thick as he stared up at the beautiful body splayed before him. “We don’t want the rest of the hotel to hear.”

Lance whimpered as Shiro returned to his task, pressing his tongue harder against Lance's tight entrance. He felt the heat, felt the incredibly tight pressure as he worked Lance over and he had to force his hand to cling to the skin of Lance's thigh so he didn't reach down and begin stroking himself. Right now it wasn't about him. It was about the quaking mess beneath his mouth, this intoxicating man that he had come to love.

Shiro finally pushed past the first barrier of resistance and Lance turned his face into the pillow as a long moan escaped him. His heels were digging into Shiro's wide back as he continued eating him open, moving his tongue in and out in a steady rhythm. The quiet grunts and broken sobs that escaped Lance as he tried to keep the volume down were slowly driving Shiro mad. 

Lance's slim hips were bucking, his ass pushing into Shiro's face with each thrust if his tongue. When Lance started panting, shallow and quick, he slowed his pace, alternating his mouth between sucking hard against Lance's tight hole and lapping at his entrance like a cat. 

His hand reached up to stroke the head of Lance's cock and found it slick with pre-cum. It made him growl low in his throat, the vibrations sending a jolt if sensation through Lance, who was struggling to tamp down the heat coursing through him. 

Takashi pulled back and Lance glanced down to see him take two fingers into his mouth. He pulled them away sloppily, a string of moisture following his digits as he slipped one past Lance’s entrance. He didn’t stop until his finger was buried past the second knuckle and Lance’s whole body was shaking beneath his touch.

“That’s it baby,” he cooed, withdrawing slowly only to push back in, letting Lance adjust to him. 

When Shiro was satisfied with the progress, he slipped in another finger, his teeth gritting as he felt the warmth of Lance’s inner walls squeeze around him. He wanted to pull himself free of his briefs and plunge into that heat, feel it stretch around his hard-on, but this wasn’t about his pleasure. This was about Lance.

He began working his fingers faster, and when he felt Lance’s thighs tense around him, he used his broad shoulders to spread him impossibly wider so that he could reach his mouth to the tip of Lance’s cock. His tongue darted out, licking at the slit and collecting the sticky pre that was collected there. 

Lance groaned softly and Shiro glanced up, eyes watching intently as Lance took his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from crying out. He matched his pace with Lance’s labored breathing, his fingers and mouth moving in sync. The feel of Lance at the back of his throat made him groan and he bobbed his head with fervor, aggressively taking him as deep as he could and repeating the motion with a fluidity that was spurred on by his own arousal.

It didn’t take long for Lance to begin tensing, his body quivering as it tightened around Shiro’s digits, his hips grinding in small movements to match Shiro’s tempo. 

“Takashi, I–” he choked, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. “You have to s-stop now. I’m  _ close _ .”

Shiro pulled back momentarily so he could speak, fingers still working. 

“I know you can give me two,” his deep voice crawled across the sheets and wrapped around Lance, making him whimper as his cock jumped in response to the seductive tone, “so let go, baby.”

With that, his mouth swallowed Lance down once more, pursing his lips around the base as his tongue swirled around Lance’s head. His rhythm was relentless as fingers maneuvered in time with bobbing of his head. A few moments later, he heard Lance’s breath hitch, felt his muscles convulsing around his hand as spurts of liquid poured into the back of his throat. 

He swallowed it down quickly and pulled back, nipping and sucking at Lance’s hip bones as he rode out the last waves of his release. Eventually, Shiro removed his fingers and set Lance’s legs back down on the ground. 

Shiro stood, shucking his briefs and taking two steps over to his backpack where he unzipped a small pocket and removed a familiar bottle of lube. When he returned to the bed he looked down, taking in lithe body sagging against the edge of the bed. He reached down, hooking his arms behind Lance’s knees to hoist him up on the bed before he crawled on top, covering Lance with his large frame.

Lance’s eyes were still closed and his limbs were hot and heavy, his heart still beating erratically after his intense orgasm. He barely had time to look up at Shiro before he felt lips brushing against him. Takashi’s hand came up to brush messy locks back from his forehead, his hard length pressed against Lance’s belly. 

His eyes fluttered open at the contact and he immediately gasped at the heat he saw in Shiro’s mercury gaze. 

“You are so sexy,” he whispered before his mouth came crashing down against Lance’s in a bruising kiss.  “The noises you make,” he continued, skimming a hand along Lance’s hip, “drive me insane.”

Shiro’s knee pressed between Lance’s thighs and he instinctively parted, his arms looping around Shiro’s neck as they devoured each other. Lance was still sensitive from his orgasm, but Shiro was primal in his assault, the tempest of his desire washing over Lance and causing a renewed heat to pool low in his gut.

The bed creaked as Shiro rose up on his knees, popping open the lube and pouring a generous amount over his fingers. Lance shivered as the cool moisture was drawn across his entrance. He was malleable from his climax and Takashi easily pressed two fingers into him. A long, guttural groan escaped his throat and Shiro caught it with his mouth, his tongue thrusting into Lance’s mouth in time with his fingers. It didn’t take long for Lance to start panting again, his cock hard and his thighs shaking. 

“How do you want me?” he whispered against Shiro’s mouth, his hands scraping along the other man’s back.

“Every way,” Shiro growled, bending down to suck at the delicate flesh of Lance’s neck.

His teeth sank in and Lance knew he would have a red mark there but couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Right now, though,” Shiro said, pulling back, “I want you to turn over.”

Lance grinned as he rolled onto his stomach, raising his ass up and pushing backward until he felt Shiro’s cock poking against him. He brought a pillow beneath his chest, resting against it as Shiro lined himself up.

He drove into Lance in one swift movement, seating himself to the hilt. Lance couldn’t help the throaty moan that tore from his throat. Luckily, the pillow engulfed most of the sound but he heard Shiro grunt in response as he began to move. He snapped his hips forward with brutal force as his left hand gripped Lance’s hip like a vice, pulling him back as he thrust forward.

Lance loved when Shiro got like this – when he lost his calm control and became animalistic. He knew Takashi wouldn’t stop until he fucked Lance into the bed sheets, leaving him a slobbering wreck. 

His pace increased and he kept up the intensity, his whole left arm snaking around Lance’s slim waist as he swung his hips forward again and again. Pressure was building low in Lance’s muscles, the sensation crawling up his thighs and tugging heavy against the base of his spine. Shiro’s arm was brushing against his cock as it bobbed and Lance’s hands twisted in the bedding as Shiro brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Just when he thought it was all getting to be too much, Shiro leaned down and bit hard at the meat of Lance’s shoulder. That’s all it took for Lance and he came again, his hips bucking wildly against delicious pressure of Shiro’s cock.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Shiro ground out, his hips stuttering as he buried himself deep inside Lance and found his own release.

The sound of waves from the open door washed through the room, accompanying the echoes of their erratic breathing as they slowly returned from their high. Lance had collapsed onto his stomach, head turned to the side as his whole body practically melted in the bed, his long eyelashes fanning out over flushed tan cheeks.

“You did so good, baby,” Shiro murmured, kissing along Lance’s spine and blowing softly at the rivulets of sweat that ran down his perfect skin. 

Well, mostly perfect, except for the angry red marks Shiro had littered across his shoulders. He flopped down on his side, pulling Lance against him as he wrapped an arm around his middle and tucked his head against his chest.

Lance smiled in response, stretching contentedly at Shiro’s side. He felt like his bones were made of jello, and let Shiro’s steady heart beat and the sound of the ocean lull him into a trance. 

“I think I’m going to like spring break,” Shiro said, brushing his lips against Lance’s hair.

He chuckled softly in response. Yeah. Spring break was going to be pretty amazing.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *dabs brow with handkerchief*
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it~~ It's 2am here so I hope you made it though ok lol
> 
> As always, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/) is my RIDE OR DIEEEE!!! Thank you so for your support, boo!! 
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/) where you can check out my [pocket romance series](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/tagged/pocket-romance)!


End file.
